


The Weak

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: World War Z (2013)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: the_deepbluesea, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes a moment to contemplate how ironic life has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Deep Blue Sea's 3 sentence fic challenge.

They walked a fine - irony laced - tightrope every day, devising new ways to slowly kill a human without actually killing them. It was a paraphrase, but the weak were finally inheriting the earth. Or, at least, the few parts of it that weren't full of mindless zombies.


End file.
